1. Field of the Invention
At least one of embodiments according to the present invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium including a video game processing program and a video game processing system for causing a server to realize functions to control progress of a video game in response to an operation of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various techniques to generate an event in a video game have been proposed.
In such a system, for example, there is one in which content in which a plurality of players is allowed to participate (for example, an event) is generated (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-090973).
However, with respect to such content, it is difficult to predict how many users participate in the content. For this reason, there has been a problem that the degree of difficulty intended by an administrator who manages a video game cannot be realized. For that reason, there has been a case where, even though content is generated, a merit of the generated content for the user to participate in becomes lower. For this reason, a technique to continue a desire to participate in content to be generated by generating the content with the degree of difficulty intended by the administrator who manages the video game has been required.